The cure for a broken heart
by UltimateChallengeMaker
Summary: not only breaking up with somebody can break your heart, there are so many way but the most painfull is that somebody close to you die... that can take the abillity of love from you, some people say there is a cure for a broken heart and she is willing to give him the cure... I m new so give it a chance... the winner of the poll was Kurenai but she wont be the only prospect...
1. Who are you?

Dears' readers if there is one I will like to write this story… I don't know but here it is…. I'm not a good writer and don't write way to good in English so any review is welcome and even flames…. That way I know where I fail… so with nothing else to say….

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even through the lonely and dead street in the middle of a raining night, you could see a person, who is this person? You may ask, It was none other than one of the two hero's that bring the fourth great shinobi war to an end, but with a price that no one would like to pay, the life of his teammates and Sensei.

He reach his destination the memorial stone, the place that became now his hanging place to "talk" with his teammates and sensei and to cry, and today was not the exception, when he get close to the monument he fall on his knees and start to cry.

"Guys I miss you all, I know it have only been a week since yours dead but it feels like forever" he give a sad smile "Sakura-chan, Sasuke… I know I promise you I will make you aunt and uncle but I can´t love any girl, I just can´t… there is no love for me anymore, if I couldn't protect you guys what make you believe I can protect a Family." A tear fall from his eye, he didn't even bother to wipe it away, it was very well hidden with the wetness of his face because the rain and the darkness of the raining night.

he start to cry remembering the days with his team, the first time they fight together, when kakashi sensei tied him to the post and Sakura-chan feed him, he remember that disgusting kiss with Sasuke, those stupid tora hunting missions and a lot of times together. He looks up and tried his best to read the legend on the stone, key word "tried" there was almost no light, the only light was the moon and the clouds were interfering with her.

"You can catch a cold if you stay out here with this rain" that voice, he knows he recognizes that voice, but he can´t not remember from whom. "I couldn´t help but to hear your lonely conversation" she said. By the tone of her voice he notice she was smiling, that piss him off.

"And why do you care if I talk by my own" he screams to the nowhere…. No answer from her, which really pisses him off "you have no right to talk about me if you don't know my pain" he screams in the verge of tears "I do know your pain" "are you kidding? I lost everything: my father, my mother, sarutobi-jiji, Ero-sennin, Sasu-teme, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-Sensei… all of them are dead because I´m weak" he start to sob "I´m weak… maybe that´s why everybody hate me."

"How selfish are you" she screams so angry, "selfish?" "Yes selfish, you are not the only one that have lost someone close." She said crying "And can´t you see it? I love somebody, but he will never love me back" "who is him" "you… I love you, but to be honest I´m not yours Sakura-chan"

'I´m not your Sakura-chan' those words get stuck in his mind. 'Is that the reason that I can´t love any other girl... no I get over her before the war start, but who can be her? Is she…? "Hinata?"

"No… now you see, I´m not even in your mind… forget it" The shadow start to back away "Wait! Don't go" "Why?"

He gets up and asks her "will you at least tell me your name?"

She start walking toward him, when she gets close to him he tried to recognize her face but it was too dark, She hug him and if there was any light you would have noted the blush on both theirs face, her because she was so close to him an him because she was wet and he could feel her developed body.

"I´m…" that voice he know he remembers it but the rain was too loud to let him recognize the voice "I´m…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**An Author Note:**

**(**I know they are boring but read this one**)**

Well people I know that cliffhanger was a shit but who care? Is just that I can´t decide who will be the girl, so I will make a poll for you to decide who she will be… If you like it review and if I have at least 10 reviews I will post the next chapter, if you like it tell your friends… to read it and if you are a writer I would like to have a Sempai that teach me to write better, I know is a short cap but the others will be longer, Well tell me if I forget something… ahhh I just want to tell you that I do like NaruHina, don't really like NaruSaku but I will not do any bashing to her or will make this a NaruHina story… it depends on who will be the girl if I make any NaruHina moment, just because I love woman´s fights and jealous woman's … well now with nothing else to say Goodbye people. Jejejeje and I would like to throw a challenge to any writer, so if you are a writer or you know a writer that want a good challenge Pm me or tell him or her to do it! I know you are thinking something like why can´t he just shut the heck up, well is because I don´t remember what I was going to do so I just write till I Remember it again… o wait I remember… was to say **LIKE AND REVIEW!** If you have a better title feel free to tell me, and if you want to make an image for the story I would love that…

There is a poll in my bio that will decide who will be the girl so fell free to vote!


	2. Revelation

**Ok after so few days, I decide to post the next chapter… and the winner of the poll is Kurenai but remember the poll was about the girl that Naruto was talking with, but I'm not completely sure if she will be the one with Naruto… but now she need a rival so check my profile for another poll about the rival or rivals… **

**In the story Naruto is 17 and Kurenai didn´t get pregnant.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I´m close to you but at the same time I´m way to far" he has listens that sentence before, but where? ...

(A way to short flashback)

**4 years ago**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I was running from the crazy snake woman that chase after me every time she see me and I crash with somebody "ouch!" "Sensei…? Is that you?" I ask her "Who are you?" Ouch… that was cold "how can´t you remember me I´m one of Kiba best friends…" She starts to think "Mmm Chojo?" she asks not completely sure about her answer… but wait a second did dog´s breath tell her choji is his best friend? I´m going to kick his ass so bad "first of all is choji, and second I´m Naruto" when I tell my name she make an "O" shape with her mouth "ah Naruto, now I remember, the loudmouth shrimp that have no future in the ninja world? …Or at least that´s what Kiba said" Yeah definitely I´m killing dog´s breathe tonight "how can´t you remember about me?" "Well is because you are close to me but at the same time you are way to far"

(Flashback ends)

**Normal. PoV**

"Kurenai-Sensei is that you?" she kiss him, those lips, even with the cold rain falling over him making him fell cold fade out because of how warm where those lips. She put her hand on his face; he could fell her soft skin touching him and then his stomach began to fell weird and he open his mouth to say something and she use that chance to put her tongue in. after 2 minutes kissing they stop to catch a breath "yes Naruto-kun is me" and then she just disappear in the darkness of the night. Despair that was the felling that came to him, did she mean what she said, did she hate him because he didn't answer, is this a joke? , those were the thinks that came through his mind. "Sensei…. Hey Sensei where are you? ... Are you still here? … Sensei answer me"

Without any answer he start to run, leaving the memorial stone he run till he end up in the middle of the central park on the village. He starts to look around trying to find her, but he couldn´t. He starts to walk away, a few minutes later he was in front of his house. He reach on his pockets for the key, when he find it he open the door and turn the lights on, he takes his clothes off and stay with nothing but his boxers, he went to the kitchen and start to prepare some ramen. He then look at the clock and find out it was 11:55 pm. "oh shit is this late already, I´m supposed to go on a mission tomorrow… well I better eat this and go to sleep"

After he finishes his ramen he cleans the dishes and went to sleep. He grabs a t-shirt and was about to put it but he realize it wasn´t clean so he throw himself to the bed and fall sleep immediately, without realizing that he leave the door unlock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile in Kurenai´s House)

When she get into her home she jump into the couch screaming into a pillow full of happiness, 10 minutes later she stop screaming and rise her head from the pillow "Oh my God I kiss Him… and he know who I am… fuck, He know who I am, this just mess up with everything, now that he know who I am he will never talk to me again, or maybe he will hate me, or…." And she continues like that for hours.

(Time skip 2 hours later)

She was so happy, nothing could make her mad at this moment, or that's what she thinks. She pour some tea she made on her cup and sit on the couch reading so happy a book, after a few chapter she close the book and went to change her clothes, then she come back to the living room and turn on the TV. She took a wine bottle and pours some in her cup, this night couldn´t be any better, after the movie she decide it was time to sleep, 4:38 am say the clock on her wall, she lay on her bed and… Knock, knock... She gets up and went to open the door. When she find out who was knocking she smile "what are you doing here?" the answer she got was being tackle to the ground "you kiss him bitch?"

XXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **

**Well that was the chapter, sorry I´m late but I was on finals on high school and that keep me busy, plus I break my laptop so I´m using my father one so do not surprise if I´m more than two weeks late in the update, but remember, I don't abandon my stories so if I´m way too late is because I´m busy with the school or my father don´t give the laptop or shits like that. **

**Something I have to tell you is that:**

**-I need to know who will be Kurenai´s Rivals so check my profile and vote on the poll. (Remember this will not be a Harem unless a lot of readers ask me to make it a Harem) **

**-Review and tell your friends to read the story.**

**-I´m going to make some people sensei so I need 10 OCs PM me if you have one, you have to say his/her Likes, dislikes, dreams for a future, attitude, Elements he/she controls,( do not try to create a godlike OC), Sizes, and all that shit.**

**-I don't know how the beta stuff works so will somebody explain me?**

**-I need a Sempai so if you are a writer that do not forget his or her stories and want to be my sempai PM me…. Well with nothing else to say… bye! **


End file.
